Blood Lust
by chinesefortunecookies
Summary: LEMON. KimbleeOC oneshot M for all kinds of reasons. Is that enough information?


**This is like, my first story on here since... a long time. Obviously, my writing style (and subjects haha) has changed. Especially since I wrote the first half long before the second. In case you didn't get from the summary, this is a LEMON. Like, a dirty, unloving lemon. So if you're not into that, press the back button.:) And maybe if you are, but don't like bad language/morals, you should probably do the same. Well I'm gonna shut up now and let you enjoy.:)**

"All right Blood, get your skimpy ass over here."

Ah, him again. I turn around sharply on my left foot.

"Ahh, Brigadier General. Ironblood Alchemist. Mr. Grand." I say, counting the names on my hand. "To what do I owe the pleasure of speaking to you? And for the record, my ass is fully covered."

"You can stop the sass, Blood." He grits, looking down on me. "You know very well that I can bring you down to a lower rank, _Major Elwood._"

"Yeah whatever." I glower, remembering when he brought me down from Lieutenant Colonel. "So why'd you need me?"

"As I'm sure you're aware, you are short of another tent mate." He says. "I'm running out of women for you, Elwood."

"Then give me some testosterone!" I exclaim, holding my hands up. "I'm fine with either sex, neither can stand me!"

"That's good then." He says, then turns his head around. "Crimson, come meet your new tent mate."

Up walks a man, about 3 inches taller then me, with long ass hair, and I could feel some yellow eyes looking me up and down. Not that I wasn't. His chest wasn't hard to look at.

"Major Codie Elwood, the Blood Alchemist," I glare at him for the use of my first name. "Meet Major Zolf Kimblee, the Crimson Alchemist. Vise versa, Crimson."

I say "Zolf?" and scoff the same time he does the same with "Codie?" I glare at him, he just smirks. He might actually be some fun to kill.

xx

"So _Codie,_" Zolf starts, putting emphasis on the name I despise. "What the hell did you do to get a _guy_ as a tent mate?" I roll my eyes.

"Anytime a girl got on my nerves, I would kill her. Simple as that." I loathe women. It doesn't matter. I can thank my mother for that. She would beat me and call me horrible names. Ever since then I have hated women. I am known for killing the Ishbalian women without a second thought.

"Mhm, General Grande told me you have a very interesting way of killing." I notice the way he says his name with distaste. "Is the sight of blood really that stimulating to you?"

"I suppose," I reply. "It's also the terror in their eyes when they realize what is happening to them."

xx

"Why are you doing this?" An Ishbalian woman screams at me, and I tilt my head in mock confusion.

"Why, my dear?" I glance at a cut on the back of her hand. "Don't worry about it, sweetheart." I grab her hand and kiss it. She is frozen in fear, and I lick the wound, activating the transmutation circle on my tongue.

Her eyes widen, and she screams as her organs burst. I laugh as her blood covers my body. I stare down at the red stone hanging from my neck, and kiss it. Who would have known this little thing to give me so much power?

"Why hello there, Blood." I turn around to face the Crimson Alchemist. He has his own amount of blood on him, and I find myself aroused. I start to look at him from top to bottom, but stop at his neck. There, was his own gem, shining as bright as my own.

"They gave you one too, then?" I ask, showing him my own. He nods, and we both stare at each other with an intrigue look that neither of us could fathom.

xx

I can't say I was upset when Kimblee walked in on me changing. He looks at my chest with just bandages over them, and his eyebrows rise.

"Already getting ready, huh?" He says, taking his own shirt off. I lick my lips as he smirks wildly and comes toward me. He cups my breasts, kissing me intensely, with an undeniable hunger. He takes off the bandages covering them, as I trace the contours of his chest.

He sucks on my neck, trailing down from my collarbone to my chest. I tilt my head back in pleasure and let out a moan. He is encouraged by this, and plays with my nipples, not so gently nipping at them. My wandering hands slowly travel downward, and they eventually find themselves full with his large cock. He lets out a moan at this, and I smirk. I tighten my grip around him, letting my wrist do the talking. He eventually grows tired of child's play, and moves my head down to his. I look up at him briefly before licking the head of his penis softly. I tease him a little bit more before engulfing it into my mouth. I bob my head, more enthusiastically as I hear him groan. He moves my head with his hand, and eventually pulls me away with my hair.

"It's my turn, now" He looks at me with seductive golden eyes and bite my lip in expectation. He removes my trousers and smirks when he realizes I wasn't wearing any underwear. As he takes me onto my cot, he rubs my clit before letting two fingers into me. I gasp in surprise, but it soon turns into moaning.

"Oh, fuck yeah," I scream, and he takes this as an invitation to move his head downward. He trails down my stomach, and bites when he reaches my sensitive spots. I rub my breasts as he slips his tongue into my opening. My back arches in pleasure, and I turn to him "Kimblee, put your goddamn cock into my pussy, now"

He snickers before removing his mouth from my vagina, and puts my legs on his shoulders. He thrusts into me fast, and I clench my sheets in pleasure. I don't bother rocking to the rhythm that isn't there, instead just screaming to him. I move him down, taking my turn for dominance. His cock hits all the pleasure spots in this position, and I soon find myself feeling my walls tense up. "I'm gonna cum" Kimblee says, and I nod, too aroused to speak. We scream at the same time, and I let out my most intense, toe curling orgasm.

We both collapse on the bed, and I turn to face him. He cups my face in his hands, and I'm about to tell him that he better not be getting soft on me, when I see the light coming from my cheeks.

His smirk is unbearable. "Sorry princess. But you know how I just love these things" He rips the Philosopher's Stone off my neck, and leaves. My blood boils.

"You bast—"

**So uh, I have come to the realization that my grammar gets worse when I write lemons. So if I missed a lot there, please forgive me. Hope you liked it. :) -Lauren**


End file.
